Shinobi Mages
by MementoMori115
Summary: The Grand Magic Games have begun and Fairy tail aims to take the top spot. But with the arrival of a mysterious new guild, will their hopes of victory be dashed away? Just what is the guild, Senran Shinobi?


**A/N- I really wanted to write a popular Senran Kagura xover, but not one where a character from another series ends up in the SK universe. I'm a big fan of the SK girls and wanted to see how they could have an impact on another world. Seeing as how they have Shinobi Arts that can be mistaken for magic, I figured I would have a go at a Fairy Tail xover. I really hope this story takes off, otherwise I'll be really disappointed.**

 **Not much else to say other than that.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and be sure to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(-)**

It was a rather festive evening in the city of Crocus. The Grand Magic Games officially started the next morning and everyone was taking in the atmosphere. Street vendors were making a killing as they sold their wares and the magic guilds were being treated as celebrities.

All except for one. Fairy Tail.

Since the disappearance of their core members, Fairy Tail had become regarded as a joke guild. People would openly laugh at them for choosing to participate in the games this year. But this was something they had to do. In order to restore their guild to its former glory they had to win the games and come out on top. Only by doing that could they hold their heads high again as the proud guild it once was.

Among the Fairy Tail members was a young teen by the name of Wendy Marvel. The petite blue haired girl was currently touring the city with her exceed friend Carla. The rule book for the games stated that all guild members must be back at their inns by midnight, but until then they were free to do as they wanted. So the Fairy Tail guild had dispersed for the most part to take in the wonders of the city as Wendy was.

However, unknown to the girl and her cat-friend, a rather sinister little figure was watching over them from above. Its face contorted into a cartoonish smile as it crept ever closer to the lone couple. Once it was sure the area was clear save for the two of them, it lunged.

The tiny creature silently leapt at the duo with its magic primed. Only sensing the attack at the last moment, Wendy and Carla spun around to face their attacker, only to witness it get smacked clean across the courtyard by a small hand fan. The fan in question was in possession of a pale skinned teenage girl with gray hair. She was wearing a white fusirode kimono with blue trimming and had a blue and white bow tied in her hair. The girl faced the ambusher who quickly scampered away around the corner before she could get a good look at it.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked as she turned to face Wendy.

"Uwah, yes." answered Wendy with a stutter.

"Good." the girl said as she gazed at Wendy with her icy-blue eyes. "I sensed malicious intent coming from this direction and decided to investigate. It seems it was a good thing I did so."

"Thanks for saving me. I didn't have any time to react to the attack." spoke Wendy.

"Think nothing of it. I was just doing what was right."

"I wonder what that thing was?" Wendy said as she gazed at the direction the creature ran off in.

"Your guess would be as good as mine. Whatever it was, it was intent on attacking you." the girl said before going silent.

The three stood in silence for a few moments before the exceed nudged Wendy in the leg. "Introduce yourself girl."

"Oh! My name is Wendy. And this is Carla. What's your name?"

"Yumi." answered the teen. "Do you have any idea why that thing was targeting you?"

Wendy shook her head. "No. Though it might have something to do with our guild." she said as she hung her head.

"Your guild?" queried Yumi.

"You see, I'm part of Fairy Tail. And in recent years we've become the joke guild that everyone bullies and makes fun of." explained Wendy.

"Ah, I see. That's unfortunate. I'm sorry that you have to go through all that. But attacking someone unprovoked is simply unforgivable. If I had managed to catch that little creature then I would have forced it to tell us who sent it and inform the authorities."

"... You don't think badly of our guild?" questioned Wendy.

"Why would I? To look down on others simply because they are weak is pitiful. I would never partake in such heinous acts." explained Yumi.

"Well, it's nice to see that not everyone thinks bad of us." smiled Wendy. "So what brings you to Crocus Yumi?"

"Oh, my guild is taking part in the games. We're a fairly new guild and have almost no recognition as of yet, but we're hoping to change that here."

"So you will be our opponents." frowned Wendy.

"Don't look so glum. Just because we'll be enemies on the field doesn't mean we still can't be friends. In fact, a good number of my guildmates had started out as enemies."

"What a coincidence. So did mine." Wendy said before taking a look at the clock tower. "Oh, it seems that I'm behind schedule. I still have some more places I want to visit before I have to return to the inn. I hope you don't mind if I leave now."

"Not at all."

"I'll be sure to treat you to something nice sometime as thanks for saving me." Wendy said as she bowed slightly.

"Very well then. I shall accept your offer. I'm sure we will meet again Wendy." Yumi said as she walked off.

"Well, she was nice." Wendy said to Carla.

"Indeed. But still, just who was it that had targeted us?"

 **(-)**

"You monsters! You... murdered your own parents?!" Natsu hissed as he confronted the Sabertooth dragon slayers.

Sting laughed in response. "Should we ever face off against each other in the games, I'll be sure to show you the power of a real dragon slayer!"

"Let's go, Sting, Fro. I'm not interested in wasting any more time with the older generation." spoke Rogue. And with that the two third generation dragon slayers left followed by their exceed, Lector and Frosch.

Natsu glared at their retreating figures, still unable to truly comprehend how they could do such a thing to their parents. His fists trembled with rage as Lucy looked on in silence, even as the crowd dispersed.

After a few moments of silence, Lucy finally spoke. "How could they do such a thing?"

"I don't know." answered Natsu. "But they just made it to the top of my asshole list." he growled.

"I wouldn't let them get to you." came a voice. The trio turned to see a girl approaching them.

The teen had tanned skin and long dark brown hair that was tied into a long ponytail. She wore a short black dress underneath a light grey jacket with a long black cape with white trim over top. Sheathed on her back were 7 swords.

"But if you do, save it for the games. Otherwise you'll get in trouble." the girl spoke.

"And you are?" asked Natsu.

"Hmph, isn't it polite to introduce yourself first?" smirked the girl.

"Fine." sighed Natsu. "I'm-"

"Natsu Dragneel, Happy, and Lucy Heartfilia." interrupted the girl. The trio widened their eyes in surprise.

"How'd you know?" asked Lucy.

"Well, let's just say that in my line of work information is a valuable commodity. I like to get to know everything about my potential opponents before I face them." she answered.

"Potential opponents? I take it you mean that you're taking part in the games?"

"Yep!" said the girl as she puffed out her chest. "Name's Homura, and my guild is gonna be the champions of this years games."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself. What makes you think you'll win? I'll have you know that our guild is really tough... despite its downfall." spoke Natsu.

"I couldn't care less about what other people say about your guild." Homura said as she waved off Natsu. "What matters are actions, not words. So I'm sure you'll show what you're really capable of in the games. But if we happen to face off against each other, you better not disappoint. I'm hoping to have an exciting match against you guys. Hopefully against that Erza girl."

"What?!" gasped Lucy. "You want to have a match against Erza?!"

Homura grinned wide. "Hell yeah! I want to test myself against quite possibly the best swordswoman in Fiore."

Natsu shuddered. "You're a brave woman. I'll be sure to say something nice at your funeral."

"Hah, hah, very funny." Homura deadpanned. "Still doesn't change my mind."

"Well, what brings you here Homura?" asked Lucy

"Just scoping out the competition." she answered. "Anyway, you better start heading back to your inn. It's getting late and you know the rules."

 **(-)**

The Fairy Tail members were sitting in their designated inn, waiting for the clock to strike midnight. Suddenly the doors burst open and in ran Wendy and Carla.

"Sorry we're late! We got caught up in sightseeing." Wendy said apologetically.

"No problem Wendy. As long as you made it in time." responded Natsu.

"I wonder why they told us to be at our inns by midnight." said Gray.

"Is something going to happen at midnight?" Happy wondered.

"Apparently." answered Erza.

The Fairy Tail guild members sat and waited as the clock finally ticked away to midnight. When the minute hand finally slid to twelve, the ringing of bells reverberated through the air.

" _Everyone in the guilds participating in the Grand Magic Games, good morning!"_

The Fairy Tail members all turned their heads to face the source of the voice.

"Outside!" Erza ordered. They all raced outside onto the balcony where they were greeted by the sight of a large, cartoonish pumpkin head.

"It's huge!" Natsu gaped.

"A 3-D image?!" Lucy gasped.

" _Starting from this moment, we'll be taking the 114 participating teams and narrow them all down to just 8 in a sudden death elimination round!"_ spoke the pumpkin man.

"An elimination round?" Gray growled.

"No one told us about this!" Erza exclaimed.

"114? That's more than the number of guilds in Fiore." muttered Lucy to herself.

" _Every year there are more and more participants than the last. This means that the games have gotten rather boring and stale. What better way to solve that problem than to have an elimination round? This year, only 8 teams will be participating in the games!"_

In another inn, a different team listened intently to the pumpkin mans words.

"Sudden death huh? I guess that's one way to make things interesting." spoke a white haired girl.

"And more fun." added a girl with short brown haired that was tied back. "Right grandma?" she asked the elderly woman standing behind them.

"Indeed." the woman nodded. "Just be sure to give it your all."

" _The rules are simple!"_

A great rumbling was heard all throughout the capital and suddenly all of the various inns in the city were rocketed into the air. After reaching a height of about 50 feet the inns stopped in the air.

" _All of you will be racing each other. The goal is the arena, Domus Flau! The first 8 teams to arrive there will be the teams to participate in the official games."_ explained the pumpkin as floating stone pathways erupted into the air. _"You're free to use your magic. No restrictions! However, please remember that only the first 8 teams will be allowed to move on. All 5 members MUST arrive together in order to make it count. And one more thing! We do not take responsibility for ANY lives lost in the labyrinth!"_

"Labyrinth?" pondered Natsu aloud. That was when they noticed the large floating ball forming in the sky.

" _The Grand Magic Games elimination round! Sky Labyrinth... BEGIN!"_

"Alright! Let's go!" shouted Natsu as he charged forward across the path.

"Wait up flame brain!" called out Gray as he and the rest of the Fairy Tail team chased after the dragon slayer.

Soon enough the Fairy Tail team found themselves lost in the tangled mess of paths that was the labyrinth. Up, down, left, right, upside down and backwards. The paths went in all directions. Stairs and spires spun round and round, and platforms were tilted at various angles.

"A 3-D maze?"

"Argh! I'm no good at crap like this!" shouted Natsu as he ran his hands through his hair.

"We can't give up yet!" Lucy protested. "If we don't make it in the top 8, then we can just forget about even going for number 1 in Fiore!"

"She's right! We can't allow for this maze to bog us down!" spoke Wendy.

"When we were in the inn, the coliseum was to the east." noted Erza. "We should head in that direction."

"Leave it to me!" Lucy said as she flashed a silver key and slashed it through the air. "Open, Gate of the Compass!" a bulky, cartoonish red penguin popped into existence, a large compass atop its head. "Pyxis!" Lucy finished, Pyxis letting out a cry of its own. It held its flippers up to its head near the compass which began spinning rapidly. It abruptly stopped, the needle frozen still in one direction. "East is this way!" Lucy said as she pointed in a dramatic fashion, followed by Pyxis.

"Sorry Lucy." Erza began as she held up her hand. "I brought a compass."

The Celestial Mage and Spirit sulked in the corner in response.

 **(-)**

The yells of another guild echoed through the air as Lucy jotted down more notes on how far they had come in navigating the labyrinth.

"I've almost forgotten that there were other guilds in here." remarked Wendy.

"Yeah, this place is so large that it is able to easily accommodate all 114 teams." added Gray. "I'm surprised that we haven't run into any by now."

Natsu shifted his gaze towards the direction of the noise and rounding the corner were some familiar faces. It was Twilight Ogre.

"Hey look! It's those Fairy brats!" shouted one of the members.

"Tch! Twilight Ogre." growled Natsu.

"I'm surprised you losers are even here!" one of them cackled. "Why'd you even bother participating?"

"Shut up! We ain't losers! And we're here to prove otherwise!" Natsu rebuffed.

"Whatever." scoffed one of the mages. "Anyway, I've been wanting some payback for back then. Who would have thought such an opportunity would present itself here?"

"Yeah! Let's get 'em!"

"Charge!"

"Man, these guys never learn." remarked Gray as his hands took up an Ice Make position. Wendy cast her arms outward, Natsu raised a single fist, and Erza summoned a sword. Everyone was ready for battle, save for Lucy.

"You can't be serious?! We're gonna fight?! Here?!"

"I don't see why not!" Natsu shouted as he punched one of the Twilight Ogre mages in the face.

As soon as it began, it ended and the Twilight Ogre team was knocked out cold.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." spoke Gray.

Out of nowhere, alarms started blaring and the fairy Tail team felt the ground shift beneath their feet. The entire labyrinth shook as magic energy crackled, spinning the giant maze on its side.

"What the hell?!" shouted Natsu as he nearly fell of the edge.

"The entire labyrinth is rotating!" yelled Lucy.

"Everyone run to a wall!" ordered Erza.

After the shaking finally subsided, the labyrinth had rotated a whole 180 degrees.

"Is everyone all right?!" cried Erza.

The group groaned in response.

"Nobody told us about crap like this happening!" roared Natsu.

"Whoever designed this labyrinth must have a few screws loose." spoke Gray.

"I wouldn't doubt that. Seeing as how they wanted to narrow 114 teams down to just 8, I'm sure there will be more surprises along the way." mused Erza. "I'm sure that rotating the entire maze just eliminated a whole lot of them."

"Hmm? What's this?" uttered Gray as he looked at some papers that were in the possession of an unconscious Twilight Ogre member. "Were these jerks trying to make a map as well?" he wondered as he was struck by a thought. "Hey, if we combine our map with theirs, then it will increase our understanding of the labyrinth."

"Great thinking Gray." said Erza. "I think I now understand the basic idea of this challenge. It's an information gathering game."

"The more maps we have, the sooner we'll find the goal." supplied Wendy.

"Exactly. Now let's do this!"

 **(-)**

Elsewhere in the labyrinth, a group of 5 girls swiftly knocked out the Quatro Cerberus team before moving on.

The lead girl had short, dark-brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail. She wore a yellow vest over a white short sleeve shirt with a green plaid skirt and a red scarf. In her hands were a pair of tanto blades that she was returning to their sheaths. Her name is Asuka.

The next girl was Homura who was followed by Yumi.

Fourth in line was a girl with short white hair and somewhat pale skin. Her eyes were yellow and had slit pupils like a snake. She wore a white coat with black trimming. A dark brown cloak was tied at her shoulders that had the Ouroboros symbol emblazoned on the back. Her left arm was wrapped in white bandages and black belts, and sheathed on her back in a black scabbard that was covered in red and white seal tags was a katana. Her name is Miyabi.

And the last in the group was a little girl who looked no older then 7. She had short black hair that had several red ribbons tied in it. Her outfit consisted of a large white overcoat with red trimming that was a few sizes too big for her. However the most noticeable feature about the girl was the strange flower-like symbols that she had for pupils. Her name is Kagura.

"Well, that settles that." remarked Miyabi as the team continued on their way.

"I wish they had put up a better fight than that though." said a disappointed Homura. "I mean seriously, one of those guys fought with tears for crying out loud!"

"Oh don't be so sad Homura-chan. I'm sure that you'll get a good fight from one of the 7 other teams that survive this elimination round." said Asuka.

"Hahh, I hope so. I've been itching to use Engetsuka again."

"And I've been hoping to actually face someone who can last more than 10 seconds against me!" cheered Kagura.

"Remember girls, master Sayuri said to take this seriously. Even if you want to have fun, be sure that you don't play around too much." Yumi admonished. "You do recall what she said about the dark energy that we've been sensing?"

"Yeah. Something to do with the Black Wizard Zeref." answered Miyabi.

"Indeed. He is aparrently a big deal in this world. So we should be on guard in case something happens."

"Still can't believe we're stuck here until next year when the Kagura Millenium Festival portal opens again." groaned Homura. "But, we might as well try to enjoy it while we can."

"That's the spirit Homura-chan!" spoke Asuka. "Now let's find the exit!"

 **(-)**

Team Fairy Tail ran over to the sign that said GOAL that had a pumpkin headed individual waiting at it. He was clapping his hands in congratulations as they got closer.

"Congrats on finishing the preliminaries!" he cheered.

"Wahoo! We did it!" bellowed Natsu.

"I knew we could do it." smirked Erza.

"Piece of cake!" boasted Gray.

"Well we did move like lightning. Did we come in first?" asked Lucy.

"Actuallyyyyy~" the pumpkin drawled out. "More like... eighth place." the Fairy Tail members stared in shock. "You just barely qualified."

"Eh?"


End file.
